My Life, My Story, My Changes
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Just a little thing a made a long time ago. Enjoy, and please comment, -That is, comment positively, the world has to much negative now a days- and perhaps tell me how you like my newer Oc? I do not own LOTR in any way.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night, the moon shone through the forest and the bay. I walked alone down a dirt road that was familiar. Then yet, as I walked, I felt as if the world had changed.

And I was right. The world had changed... for me anyway. I came to a old, broken house. My old, broken house, the one I grew up in.

I wandered through the broken halls and cracked doors, everything was damaged and grass was starting to grow over the floor.

The ceiling was barely there, it was cracked and shattered, same with the windows.

I lit the old torches as I walked through the great halls and the ball room, lighting each one with great care.

I finally came to the court room, and it was the room filled with the most memories. I could remember the towering ceilings, and the large stained glass windows. I could remember paintings and colors, dancing around the room.

I saw the vision of a man, standing with his wife by one of the windows. The man had long blonde hair and kind, serious eyes. The wife had very long black hair and the lightest, most blue eyes I had ever seen. And they both smiled, and watched their children dancing in a circle in the middle of the room.

The four children danced spinning and twirling, and I saw a fifth child. This child played a silver flute that echoed the room, her hair swayed with the beat, and the wind.

And, I knew this child was me. I watched, and slowly the memory faded, and then again I saw the broken room, and all the gloom hanging over me. The world always has to change. And I had to change with it.

It was hard for me to see everything so different. When your mind and heart do not always match, it hurts. And I found myself with tears rolling down my face, and when the first tear hit the ground. I could here the splatter echo forever.

I was sorry for myself, but, in the world I was in now, had no room for my pity. I had to head back into the forest quickly, or my life would be at stake.

I walked through the towers and columns with speed in my steps. My bare feet touched the cracked marble floors and my past memories guided my feet to the top floor.

I stopped and looked around at the single grand hall that always amazed me the most. The 11 wood doors in it still stood; five doors on one side, and five on the other. Then, the great door that was at the end of the hall.

I went down the hall, and stared at all the doors I passed, and the doors seemed to stare back. I walked right to the great door at the end of the hall. I looked up at it. And then I touched my fingers to the smooth, old lock.

I touched my fingers to the thin silver chain around my neck. And on the chain was a slick brass key. I took the key off, and held it in my hands. It was a big key about the size of a hand, but as skinny, and as light, as a pen.

The key slid into the lock, and two clicks later, the door was unlocked. I grabbed the handles firmly, and pulled slowly. As I opened the door, dawns light pierced through, and the large room, was dancing in color.

This was the reason I came out of the forest, to see the room come to life. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

The room had streams of pictures on the walls, they told stories and past adventures. The pictures where so realistic, I swore they where moving. My mother had painted them all by herself.

Though the house was broken, this room was untouched. And I hoped it would stay that way, a place the world would never change. But I could only hope.

I took one more look at the room, and started back. But my eyes never left the paintings. I looked at all of them one more time. I even looked at them as I closed the door. But, I had to realize that I couldn't stay there.

I locked the door, and once I turned around there was a noise, _CRASH! _I looked around with fright. "_She's 'ere some where, I can smell 'er blood!" _A voice echoed.

Orcs! Just what I'd been trying to avoid! They over took my home a long time ago, and are where still hunting me and my siblings! They where a terrible race that would stop at nothing to kill my people.

_"Don't worry, she ain't getting out, we have her surrounded, unless she can fly!" _They where right, I was already on the top floor and there was only one way down and up. But, I had a secret they didn't know.

I heard them clomping up the stairs, I guessed there was about 15. But that's a lot to a young lady like me. I ran over to the balcony, and look over the edge. It was a very long way down.

_"There she is!"_

I turned around franticly, they where running straight at me! I looked at them, looked how high up I was, and then jumped backwards off the side of the balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

_"What the? Is she crazy?"_ one of the orcs cried and they all ran over to the side. I wasn't there of course. I had simply climbed down from tower to tower, to column to column, from roof to roof. I was already running away into the forest laughing to myself, "They are probably still standing there, standing in confusion!"

I ran through the forest, over logs, and under the great trees. I might have missed my old home, but the forest was mine to command. The wild beasts of the forest respected me, I swam with the otters, and I ran with the deer and wolf pack. I was the queen here.

Yes. I was queen. I may not have looked royal, with the rags I only wore over my chest and a short torn skirt, but I felt royal. I could jump farther then any deer, climb higher than any squirrel, and dig better than any badger.

Once I came to the deep forest, the wild beasts greeted me. _"You have taken a long time, what drives you to keep going there?" _said Meka. The two wild beasts where the last of there kind, their names where Meka and Olap. Wild beasts are somewhat like lions, though, are larger, and are grey striped and have no manes.

"I wish to see memories, and past adventures." I said, "Have you two been worried?"

The two beasts looked at each other, then back at me. _"It is getting dangerous, you may not survive next time you go there."_

I looked angrily at both of them, and then thought it over. I knew I took great risks going there. "I will not go back then." I said, but, they knew I was lying. I couldn't help it, I loved that old broken house. It burned my heart to think of never going back…

_"All right then," _said Olap, _"We must now head deeper into the forest, we must leave this place at once."_

"But why?" I asked

_"Evil has grown in the north," _said Meka,_"So we must head south. The world is changing May, we can't stop it."_

Great more change.

So we ran through the forest the whole day, over many dwells and canyons, and over hills, and down cliffs. The forest was long and had many hardships, but, it was all quite easy to me.

We made it to the far edge of the forest by the next morning. And Meka and Olap went back to where they dwelled in this world. They brought me to somewhere safe, and left me in the forest's protection.

I sat under a great oak tree, and watched the sun rise over the tree tops. I was alone, and in my mind. In my mind I searched for forgotten thoughts, and things that where once happy to think about.

I found an old memory of me playing with my sisters in a river bed, with my father's cousin watching us, while my two brothers played in the trees.

What ever happened to my siblings?

Everything in my mind stopped. I never had really thought about it until now. I knew what happened to a few, but some I had no idea about.

And then I thought about my parents. The tears started coming again. Everything went wrong when they left. Why did my parents have to leave in the first place? Well I knew that, my parents had gone together to the undying lands a long time ago. But why? Did they not like us? No, I knew they loved us. I believe they just went because they felt old. It would make sense because of how old my parents where at the time.

Then a sound drew me from my thoughts, and I sprang to my feet. This sound was an unearthly like screech, so high pitched, I had to cover my ears for a second. I climbed the oak tree I was under, and once I reached a high point that I could see underneath me from, I dared not move.

I could hear a horse, and then I could see a horse; a black horse with a cloaked black rider. The rider stopped right under the tree I was in. He looked around, seemed to sniff the air, and with one more ear splitting screech, he was gone.

I waited for a minute or two. Then slowly went down the tree and looked around. Nothing. It was peaceful again. That thing, I knew what it was from the start. It had been a wraith. Not many where left on this earth, but a few still survived. I was in danger, no matter how deep in the forest I was.

I thought for a while of what I should do, then I finally decided on heading out in search of adventure, to just keep moving and never really settle. I was very interested in those kind of things, no matter what Meka and Opal said.

So I went for a walk to see what sort of adventure I'd bump into. And I happened to bump right into one, literally.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I started walking I knew something was watching me. I stood up straight, and walked forward, acting like I didn't sense anything. Then I sprang back into the bushes, and pounced on whatever was following me.

It was...nothing? Something was there. I caught it with corner of my eye, and swung my head around. A speck of light? A moving speck of light, it went from one place, to another in no time at all.

I tried to catch in my hands but it dodged every attempt. It seemed to be laughing at me. I got mad. I tried to grab it again, but it dodged me as easy as the last time. Then I knew I heard a tiny laugh.

_"Haha!" _said a tiny voice, _"You are so slow!" _

That did it for me. I swung my arm and grabbed the tiny light while he was talking. "Gotcha!"

_"Darn, maybe your not so slow." _said the tiny creature as I let it go, _"Wait a second...you look familiar..."_ and it stopped and sat on a leaf and stared at me. I could clearly see now it was a tiny man with wings. A fairy, or, something like that.

"_Your Silver's daughter aren't you?" _he said pointing at me.

"Yes, that's my mothers name, how do you know me?" I said quite confused.

_"I met you along time ago, but you probably don't remember me, May." _he was right, I didn't.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes.

_"I don't really have a name, but, you can call me Leaf." _Leaf said.

"Ok, Leaf, why where you watching me?" I asked crossing my arms. He scratched his head and looked around, he seemed to be blushing.

_"I-...um, was running away and happened to see you, and you distracted me... I guess…" _Leaf said looking up crossing his arms, he seemed to be not telling everything.

"What, may I ask, where you running from?" I said now curious, and I sat down and looked up at him.

_"It's a long story." _he said

"I'm willing to listen." I said

_"Ok," _he said making himself comfy, on a leaf across from my eye height,_ "It all started about 50 years ago, the day someone special happened to walk into are forest." _

_'It was a normal day in Bluerg, as you might know from songs and legends, Bluerg is the town of the fairies. We where getting ready for an arrival by someone, we didn't know who, but we where getting ready anyway.'_

'_We set up lanterns and cooked great feasts, and we put up colorful paintings and made sure the whole city sparkled.'_

_'We finished just in time too, for a little girl was walking nearby, and happened to come into the city. She was amazed, and we where all hiding.' _

_'She saw one of the fairies trying to hide and went over to it and wore a big smile. We all knew she was friendly at that moment, so we all came out to greet are guest.'_

_'We helped her grow up, and taught her how to love everything and to never become spoiled. But, she was never spoiled in the first place. She came from a very rich family, but was so humble and kind you would never expect she was rich. This was a special girl.'_

_'This girl was your mother. She was a great friend to us all.'_

_'One day we where going to visit her where she lived, because, she had just gotten married, and had moved. Well, some Orcs had spotted us, and followed us back to Bluerg.'_

'_They destroyed Bluerg, and killed and in-slaved many fairies. I am one of a few survivors.'_

We both just sat in silence for a while. I was imagining everything he just said. It sounded terrible. But then, a question hit me. "You still haven't told me what you where running away from?" I said

He stared at me and looked down, _"I was running away from a wraith... It was tracking me, but I lost it at an old oak tree. Luckily for me I'm a good hider."_

"Why was it tracking you?" I asked while a million more questions ran through my head trying to get out.

_"Ugh," _Leaf said lying on his back, _"You ask to many questions!" _Then he started laughing, thinking that I talked to much.

"No, Really?" I said trying to make him stop acting like he was dying from questions, "Why was it tracking you? And since you knew my mother did you know my father? And what was my mother like when she was younger? Did she tell stories as good as when she was a child too? Did-"

Leaf cut me off, _"AH! SOMEONE SHUT HER OFF!" _

I wasn't amused. I had always liked asking questions, and I never liked being interrupted.

Then we both heard a screech, and we both jumped up and turned around. You could hear a horse galloping coming towards us. "You shouted to loud Leaf!", as I grabbed him and started running, "You shouted to loud!"


	4. Chapter 4

I ran as fast as I could, which, is pretty fast. But the wraith was right on our tails. Leaf climbed out of my hand onto my shoulder, _"Don't look back May!" _he said grabbing a strand of my hair.

I looked back, the wraith was closer than I thought, and he was swinging his sword at us and screeching.

"Ahhh!" I screamed!

_"I said don't look back!" _Leaf said again groaning a little. The wraith was one foot behind me, and he swung his sword and nearly cut off my head, but I dodged quickly. I quickly took a turn and started running the other way. The wraith stopped and turned his horse around after us.

I ran my hardest at this point, I was out of breath. I ran into a forest canyon, to try to lose him in the caves. Well, I ran down a path that looked promising. But really soon I ran into a dead end, with canyon walls rising high.

I swung around, and right in front of us was the wraith rider. My mouth went open as I gasped.

It stared at us and screeched, and then swung his sword. He wasn't happy. We braced ourselves for impact, but, he didn't kill us.

I looked up, wondering when he was going to strike. It just stared. Though, not at us, he stared behind us. Like something was going to come out and kill him.

I looked behind us, Leaf was still hiding in my hair. There was something behind me! I couldn't make it out, but behind the mist I made out two faces. Well, I couldn't exactly see faces, I saw two black silhouettes of people.

All of a sudden, one silhouette shot an arrow, and hit the wraith right in the face! It screeched so loud I thought I'd lose my hearing! But the wraith quickly rode away, and left me just staring. I turned around and the strange figures where no where to be seen.

Leaf looked up me, _"Exactly what just happened?"_

"I'm, not sure." I said getting up. It was almost dark, the sun was setting.

_"I know somewhere safe we can stay." _Leaf said finally.

"Really? Somewhere safe? I doubt it." I said, after everything, being safe was hard to believe.

But Leaf did have somewhere safe and quiet. It was a small bridge over a pond.

The bridge was a fairy bridge, so, only fairies knew about it and knew where it was.

One dim lantern was on that bridge. But we really didn't need it, the moon shone so bright, you could see everything.

Leaf magically made a blanket, and flew it over to me. The blanket was thin, but very soft and warm.

And the rest of the night we talked. We talked about everything, past, present and future. And it was actually quite fun to talk to someone for a change. Meka and Olap never talked to me about such things much.

When we where talking, I happened to mention my siblings. Leaf wanted to know all about them, but, I hadn't seen them in so many years, so I couldn't answer.

We stopped talking for a while. Leaf sat on my shoulder and made himself comfortable. I looked at the moon and stars for a long amount time, wondering, where was my family?

I soon heard tiny snores and I knew Leaf had fallen asleep. I then looked past the moon, and watched the stars. Then I saw a shooting star, and quickly wished something. I would tell, but, it's a secret.

Then I fell asleep that night, dreaming of the stars dancing around the moon in great colors.


End file.
